1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrokinetic energy conversion systems, more particularly, a high pressure fluid pump that converts tidal, wave, swell, wind, and or solar energy to usable energy in the form of a high pressure fluid pump, which may be used for various purposes, including generating power, producing potable water or general cleaning thereof through reverse osmosis membrane processes, irrigation for aqua farms, compressing gaseous fluids, creating vacuum, delivering fluids from one location to another, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current energy demands require much use of dwindling fossil fuels, nuclear power or other costly man made substitutes. These demands cannot be met indefinitely without serious impact on the world economy or the environment.
Alternative energy producing methods have been proposed using natural resources such as solar, air, and water. Solar panels or related use of solar energy is widely well known. These solar energy conversion systems work well in providing alternative energy, but they still suffer from inefficient use of or energy conversion from the source. Moreover, they are a costly investment. Air power via windmills and derivatives thereof is another viable source of energy. However, it requires optimal geographic and weather conditions for these systems to work. Water energy conversion systems utilizing the natural power of the tidal forces have been proposed in an effort to use the immense mechanical energy created, but a significant amount of potential energy is eventually lost to the great heat sink of the seas without other benefits. All of the above systems are viable alternative energy sources, but widespread use have not been seen due to costs or inefficient use of the natural resource.
Thus, a high pressure fluid pump solving the aforementioned problems is desired.